Versus
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Discutir es algo normal entre parejas, ¿Pero hay alguna manera de hacerlo algo más divertido? Sakamutsu


No me fui del fandom, solo que últimamente tengo poco tiempo e inspiración, pero tengo buenas musas xD este fanfic está basado en la imagen de portada, que me pasó una amiga para intentar llevarme al lado oscuro del sakamutsu nuevamente, lo cual funcionó de maravillas así que aquí me tenéis con una pequeña historia de mi otp :)

* * *

**Versus**

Las discusiones no eran algo fuera de lo común para ellos, después de todo sus personalidades eran muy diferentes y la mayor parte del tiempo no tenían problema alguno con ello, excepto por un pequeño detalle, ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer en una discusión.

Para dos grandes cabezotas, tener la razón podía significar algo muy grande, por eso mismo no era raro para la tripulación escucharlos gritar como locos y todos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no meterse entre la pareja.

Mutsu se hartaba de la manera despreocupada de actuar de Sakamoto, a pesar de que era eso junto a su corazón de oro lo que logró que ella se enamorase de él. Por otra parte, Sakamoto odiaba que Mutsu le diese órdenes todo el rato, como si él fuese incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, aunque él siempre amó la sinceridad de ella ante toda situación, ignorando también su estatus o el dinero de su familia.

Ambos seguían amando las mismas cualidades en el otro, pero sentían que estas eran algo molesto cuando discutían.

Sakamoto casi sentía que aquello se había vuelto una batalla entre ambos, una en la que Mutsu siempre ganaba. La chica yato siempre le recriminaba todos sus fallos, mientras que Sakamoto se sentía intimidado y prefería guardar distancia, de lo contrario estaba seguro de que su cabeza sería arrancada del resto de su cuerpo. Aunque sabía que Mutsu podía ser amable a su propia manera, preocupándose por la tripulación o trayendo una manta cuando Sakamoto se quedaba dormido en su escritorio de tanto trabajar.

Ambos eran conscientes del otro, pero a pesar de tantos años, seguían peleando por tonterías.

\- La última vez casi te matan - dijo Mutsu, que no había parado de hablar ni por un segundo

Sakamoto no creyó que la situación hubiese sido tan mala aquella vez, así que no dudó en responder.

\- No me pasó nada - añadió él

\- Porque yo fui a ayudarte - gritó ella furiosa

\- Siempre me ayudas, no tengo que preocuparme de que algo me pueda pasar, ya que después de todo tú estás a mi lado - se sinceró Sakamoto

Mutsu quería seguir gritando, eso era realmente irresponsable, ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si ella no llegaba a tiempo? ¿Si no salvaba nuevamente su trasero? Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, sólo deseaba que Sakamoto se preocupase un poco más por su propia salud, pero el chico parecía ignorarla siempre.

Aun así, a pesar de que sonaba estúpido, una pequeña parte en ella se alegraba de saber de toda la confianza que Sakamoto depositaba en su persona, pero no pensaba admitirlo, aquello sería como una derrota y era demasiado orgullosa para ello.

Sakamoto podía notar que Mutsu parecía confusa desde sus palabras y la conocía tan bien, que tenía claro que estaba intentando resistirse, más era cuestión de tiempo. Sakamoto pensaba darle la vuelta al asunto, él sabía perfectamente como dejar a Mutsu sin palabras y eso era algo que ambos disfrutaban.

Aprovechando que ella estaba distraída, fue acortando la distancia, hasta que la tenía frente a frente.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces? - preguntó ella de mal humor, dándose cuenta por primera vez de la cercanía

Sakamoto no respondió, tampoco hacía falta, después de todo sería golpeado más tarde.

Da igual los años que llevasen juntos como pareja, ambos seguían disfrutando de los besos como si fuese la primera vez.

Por eso mismo, besarse era la manera de hacer las paces, da igual si un trabajo salió mal, las cosas se complicaron o sentían que el otro no podía comprenderles, ambos necesitaban esa clase de tregua.

\- Te ves hermosa cuando te enfadas - añadió Sakamoto mientras abrazaba a Mutsu

\- ¿Quieres decir que siempre soy hermosa? - preguntó Mutsu dejándose abrazar

\- Exactamente AHAHAHA - comenzó a reír el mayor

Mutsu suspiró, sin lugar a duda amaba con todo su corazón a ese idiota.

\- Tú te ves atractivo cuando no actúas de manera irresponsable - añadió ella, sabiendo perfectamente cual sería la reacción de su pareja

\- ¿Me estás llamando feo? - preguntó él bastante preocupado

Mutsu no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía cómo molestar a su novio y le encantaba.

\- Eso depende de ti, probablemente cambiaría de opinión si empiezas a preocuparte más por tu propia seguridad - añadió ella fingiendo desinterés

\- Eres un demonio, un pequeño pero adorable demonio - murmuró Sakamoto de buen humor a pesar de todo - Entonces supongo que tendré que cuidar más de mí sí deseo ser un hombre atractivo -

Mutsu sonrió, al final había ganado la discusión.

Y Sakamoto no era tan tonto como parecía, pues al ver esa sonrisa, se dio cuenta de todo.

\- Espera, ¿Habías planeado esto desde el principio? - preguntó Sakamoto ofendido

\- Tenía que hacerte reaccionar de una manera u otra - admitió ella

Sakamoto no era capaz de comprender cómo pudo ella predecir su reacción, casi le daba miedo, pero como era un loco lo ignoraría.

\- Eres una bruja - añadió él bromeando

No había nadie en la tierra capaz de decir algo así a una yato y sobrevivir, aunque Sakamoto sabía perfectamente que Mutsu no le haría daño por ello, o al menos no mucho.

\- Tienes agallas Tatsuma - añadió ella mientras se ponía de puntillas para llegar a su altura

Sakamoto tragó saliva, realmente amaba cuando ella hacía eso.

Ella le quitó las gafas y él cerró los ojos, le gustaba como se estaba volviendo la situación.

Pero no sintió los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, además de que sintió a la chica separarse, por lo que tuvo que abrir sus ojos nuevamente.

Mutsu se había alejado y usaba con orgullo las gafas de sol de Sakamoto.

\- Ya que soy una bruja, me parece que me quedaré con tus gafas, me hacen parecer más mala - añadió ella

\- No necesitas accesorios para parecerlo - añadió Sakamoto probando su suerte

Y muchas veces Sakamoto se merecía los golpes, pero le gustaba cuando iban acompañados de un beso y algunos comentarios estúpidos.

A veces discutir por quien tenía razón podía acabar en algo bueno.

**Fin**

* * *

Siento que hace siglos que no escribía sakamutsu xD espero no haberme oxidado gracias por leer.


End file.
